


Shake & Shiver

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S05E05, Scooby Doo References, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Solving this mystery of the missing Thomas Snow brings the gang to an abandoned building, and you can’t help but ease the spooky tension by assigning cartoon characters to everyone.





	Shake & Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E05

You and the Team skulk around the old abandoned Viera Chemicals building, equipped with flashlights to scour the place for any clues to Caitlin’s father’s whereabouts.

“Let’s go this way,” Ralph suggests, pointing his light toward one of the dark offices. Only the emergency powered lights keep an eerie and dim orange glow.

“This place gives me the creeps,” you shiver. “I feel like our van should say  _Mystery Incorporated_  on the side instead of S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Was that a  _Scooby-Doo_  reference? Caitlin asks. You can’t see her face, but you can imagine it crinkling a little as she posed her question.

“Yeah. I mean, Ralph’s obviously Fred, and you’re totally a Daphne, Caitlin. I guess that makes me Velma…”

“Hold up,” Cisco interrupts, “so does that mean I’m Shaggy or Scooby?” Your fingers play with your chin in thought.

“You’re Shaggy by default because Sherloque talks funny and likes his snacks,” you decide.

“Zay are tea biscuits, merci  _beaucoup_ ,” Sherloque says with a flourish of his hand, making his flashlight illuminate the room sporadically. “Besides, I do not follow your silly name game. What is a, ‘ow you say…  _Scooby_?”

“Don’t sweat it, Shirley,” Ralph tells the master detective, “Scooby is the star of the show.”

“Ah _, bien_.”

You laugh, but something is still nagging you in the back of your mind. There’s something that didn’t feel quite right with you about this whole thing with Thomas Snow. You just hope that when you find him, he isn’t one of the villains behind the mask at the end of the show…


End file.
